The Ten's Trials
by chibi doku
Summary: no summary for you go read! ocXharem ichigoX? poll will e taken into account
1. episode 0

there was nothing an empty space no one not a single thing then there was a spark a simple bit of lightning, so much heat and so much light for a simple thing then there was a molecule of water not much but then there was air all of this came from nothing and from nothing it will all return

**A/N he he forgot the disclaimer i don't own bleach**

**A/N this chapter is dedicated to charecter development**

return to the void ,Shīxiào

this was the first thing that he had heard when he was born it was an unnatural empty voice there was nothing there no life nor death not heaven or hell just nothing not a single thing.

**XxXxX15 years laterXxXxX**

His name was katsuro kurosaki he had an younger twin brother, ichigo kurosaki

(**A/N **fraternal of course there can only be one strawberry) he had black hair and was born with half black half white eyes which betray no emotion other than relaxation and laidbackness he shouldn't have been considering this test counted for at least 25% of his grade but he was a straight b+ student never exceding never standing out like his brother he wore sunglasses every single moment of the day so noone would see his black and white eyes he thought they would ridicule him for it like his brother had been for his hair well not as much scared of it as thought it would be too annoying to get into all those fight. Many would consider him a freak for his eyes and many would be mesmerised by the half black half white swirls. those shaded eyes were unfocused as he remembered the event that had changed the entire kurosaki family.

**XxXxXBAKUDO100:FLASHBACKXxXxX**

it was an uneventful day with katsuro and ichigo they had just gotten picked up from the dojo after they had sparred with each other and with tatsuki, after ichigo lost and jiro won multiple times, what can he say insomnia lets him train day and night besides he has family to protect. after ichigo had gotten splashed by the truck and masaki had cleaned him up jiro had secretly taken the side closest side to the road with their mother not really paying attention to where jiro was but focused on ichigo because of the truck incident then when they were all walking past the karakura river, jiro had a bad feeling run down his spine, glancing down at the river he knew why he saw a monster wearing a white mask with a hole threw it with some fishingpole stuck to its head, as he saw it sink into the river the fishing pole like attachment turn into a little girl about to jump into the river but he didnt think twice about it looked away in thought the next thing katsuo hears is

"ichigo stop!"yelled his mother. katsuro thinking quickly raced to his brother and tackled him knowing what was about to happen a flash of brown and white and the next thing he sees is his mother being bitten by that monster he had seen earlier something in him broke at that very moment and he soon proceded to rip the monster apart as best he could which for a 7 year old is pretty dang good.

"you try hurting my family and you will not survive!" yelled katsuro kurosaki grabbing a sword that appeared out of nowhere he repeatedly slashed and stabbed the monster and when it was littered with cuts and started to he looked over at his mother and saw she was dead.

"how how could this happen how?"whispered katsuro.

**XxXxXBAKUDO100:FLASHBACKXxXxX**

when he came out of his flashback he had finished the test within 10 seconds and had a tear in his eye. only ichigo noticed and understood why. it had hit the elder brother hardest. Almost to the point of depression but when he noticed his brother acting so out of it all he knew he had to help his family mom or no mom. so katsuro had helped discipline his father making sure that yuzu and karin got their father figure because isshin was acting like an immature kid because of the whole thing but basically he had become the father and ichigo had become the over-protective brother.

tatsuki who had grown to have a crush on katsuro saw and wondered what was wrong.

**XxXxXAFTERCLASSXxXxX**

"hey katsuro"tatsuki called out

"yea tatsuki?"katsuro replied

"are you okay?"tatsuki asked

"... yea im fine i guess."

"why were you crying eariler then?" tatsuki questioned

"i just had a bad memory"katsuro said after a moment

"oh"

"im better now though"

"thats good i hate to see you sad"tatsuki told him with a blush

noticin the blush katsuro said"and i love to see you blush"with a wide smirk when her blush turned a whole new shade of red

"ah your too easy to tease tatsuki"katsuro told her


	2. Episode 1

The Hidden Heart

_**Hollow talk/ thoughts**_

_Zanpakto talk/ thoughts_

Normal talk/ thoughts

Ichigo and Katsuro a million other names, always fated to be twins. And as twin heroes they rise.

On the walk home Katsuro asks "Ichigo, do you remember what happened to our mother?"

"Of course I do, some jackass thug came up stabbed her while we were walking home and then got away leaving her dead on top of us." Ichigo remembers with a snarl "I'll pay him back if it's the last thing I do.' Ichigo thought with a snarl as he remembers what happened (or so he thinks).

'I remember it all too well' Katsuro said as he subconsciously ran a hand over his heart. 'I need to go and get a new one soon' he thought. As Katsuro was thinking this, Ichigo was just walking in solemn silence.

As they were walking Katsuro suddenly asks "Oi Ichigo how was your day today? Anymore fights?"

"Nah everyone is too timid to fight me anymore, although I thought I saw everyone of the girls Chizuru, Tatsuki, and that new student Senna included look at you blush then turn to glare at each other. Also for some reason Keigo did the same… man I wish I could forget that."

**XxXxX Hado #100 transport XxXxX**

Keigo sneezed prompting his sister to bust in to see his secret Katsuro shrine which promptly fell on top of him shattering his lifelong (it was really only a month or two) work. Keigo had to hire some nerd to make a virus to delete all traces of the pictures his sister took off the internet while his sister was passed out with laughter and a small nosebleed (some shower pics included in the shrine)

Katsuro chuckling states "I believe my stolen hairbrush has been avenged."

Ichigo just raises an eyebrow in confusion then goes back to scowling.

"Your face is going to get stuck like that one then I'm going to laugh because at your wedding you're going to have to scowl like this" *makes a funny scowling face* Katsuro says as he puts his hands behind his head.

This was the signal to all the Urahara shop workers to stay out of his younger twin brother's sight. But he knew where they were he always knew for he had been there before.

**XxXxX bakudo #100 flashback XxXxX**

"H-hello?" Katsuro calls out as he entered the shop

"Yeeeeeessssss?" he hears calling out from all around him

"Um could I buy something?"

"Sure!" was the reply in the cheerful sounding voice as a blond man pops out of nowhere. Startled by the appearing blond man Katsuro could only blink as the man asks him "what would you like to buy?"

"Um what do you sell?"Katsuro asks feeling slightly suspicious of the very cheerful man

"Well there is a special buy a soul candy dispenser and a soul pager, get the transportable gigai free! Also come with free swords lessons." states the blond salesman

"Um thank you?"Katsuro replied

"Kisuke, Urahara Kisuke" the now known Urahara says

"Ok so how much does it cost me?" Katsuro asks

"It will cost you about 15 for the soul pager and another 10 for the soul candy dispenser so about 25 overall. Now when would you like to come and pick up your stuff?" the blond asks

"Um is Friday okay?"Says Katsuro

"Yup see you then Kurosaki-san your gigai and soul pager will be available then I will give you your soul candy dispenser now" Urahara says as he hands Katsuro a weird looking candy dispenser "I don't recommend using that till you have your gigai"

**XxXxX bakudo #100 flashback XxXxX**

"You know I have never seen anyone in that shop before" says Ichigo all of a sudden confusing Katsuro. At least till he sees Ichigo looking at the Urahara shop

An explosion goes off in the store starting a fire and Ichigo ran in to see if he could help anyone. Katsuro following Ichigo started thinking 'shit, I really hope that he doesn't find out about the hollow and Shinigami stuff!'

_**End of chapter 2**_


End file.
